


The Calm

by Azurite9925



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Iscariot, Ominous, Pre-Canon, The Orphanage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurite9925/pseuds/Azurite9925
Summary: After Enrico Maxwell became the head of the Iscariot, Alexander Anderson decided to invite the good bishop back home to the orphanage, so hopefully, Maxwell will never forget his roots.





	The Calm

**The Calm**

  

When Alexander Anderson heard the knock at the door, he clapped his hands. “Attention, children, everyone under 17 must go inside - _yes that includes ya, Peter, don’t ya be doin’ anythin’ stupid_ \- and everyone else, go ta the dinin’ hall. Our guest has arrived.” The children, although a handful on the best of days, knew when to follow orders. A day when a Bishop was to visit the orphanage - that was most definitely a day to obey Father Anderson.

Trusting in his children, he began to go to the door, ready to face his old friend…

 

_“A letter for me? Why would you make me a letter when you’re here in person?”_

_A silence pervaded the small office as the man opened the letter. The man didn’t need to justify himself to the other man - it was a formal invitation, regardless of anything._

_“You’re... asking me to dinner in the orphanage?”_

_“Aye. Ya been gone for ta long. Some o’em remember ya.”_

_“No, Father. I don’t want to go back there. I’ve moved on. I have things to do.”_

_“Delagate. Yer high up. Don’t ya forget yer roots, lad. I’ll be expecting ya.”_

_Before he could reply, the good Father had already left._

 

Violet eyes scanned the outer building of the orphanage as if seeking for a reason not to go in. He didn’t, however, find one. The orphanage on the outskirts of Rome looked exactly the same as it used to - the only difference were the new hydrangeas that one of the other orphans had planted when they left. The stone pathway he stood on winded around the cream colored building, allowing him to view the playgrounds, the forest, and the vineyard as he walked.

Finally, he made it to the entrance, and took a deep breath.

He can’t believe he was doing this.

He knocked. “Father Anderson, it’s Enrico Maxwell.”

After a bit of rustling from inside - probably the children going back to their bedrooms, Enrico realized - Father Anderson opened the door with a small smile. Enrico’s smile tightened slightly at Father Anderson, knowing the other knew exactly why he showed up, even if he really didn’t want to be here. “Welcome home.” Anderson simply said, moving out of the doorway.

Enrico entered with a incline of his head, and walked to the welcoming chamber. The room large, circular, and had 4 doorways out of it - the exit, the boy’s dorms, the chapel and the cafeteria - and had sparse wood furnishing. On the center rug, there was a small table with a box of toys and a radio. Enrico was unsurprised to see that absolutely nothing changed.

Anderson placed a gentle hand on Enrico’s shoulder, snapping the younger out of his thoughts. He glanced up at the Father and shrugged off the hand. The corner of Anderson’s lips quirked, but he didn’t say anything.

It was then, however, that multiple teens came from the dorms and waved at the duo. “Hello Enrico!” William, brunette with sharp features, called out. There were 3 others with him - Alexis, a blonde with warm green eyes, Seraph, a fiery redhead with large brown eyes, Abel, a quiet brunette with a soft smile. Enrico smiled, remembering the group. They’d been 10 when Enrico had left to join the Vatican. He suddenly realized how long it had been….

“Hello, little ones.” He said. Alexis snorted.

“We’re hardly little anymore. Seraph is even taller than you.” Seraph grinned at Alexis’ words. Enrico shrugged.

“But I am older.”

Abel nodded. “That you are. I can see the gray hairs already.”

Enrico smiled and shook his head.

Alexander Anderson felt a smile creep on his face - perhaps the evening will go well.

 

A few hours and dinner later, Anderson asked the children to retire for the evening, and so they did. Enrico watched them go with a faint wistfulness in his heart. He’d missed the orphanage more than he’d like to admit. Well, not the orphanage - just the people.

“Let’s retire. Scotch in the office sound good?” Anderson offered. Enrico nodded, and the two walked towards the chapel and then the floor below it, into Anderson’s room and office. The basement actually could contain about 10 more people, and when people from other cathedrals visited, they often stayed in the orphanage (Anderson hoped to impart on the children as many good role models as he could - he knew he wasn’t the best). The first two rooms were occupied by Father Anderson.

Father Anderson’s office was modest but contained everything that was needed, with a desk, two chairs, a cabinet, a bookshelf, and a cross on the wall. From the cabinet, Anderson pulled a bottle and two glasses, and served the duo.

“Gratzie mille.” Enrico murmured, making Anderson chuckle.

“When’s the last time ya sat to have a glass with a friend?” he asked.

Enrico sighed. “Too long. Last time was after I welcomed Heinkel and Yumiko into the Iscariot.” He murmured. “They send their love, by the way.”

Anderson nodded. “Tha’s a while. And tell ‘em to stay safe for me.”

“I will.”

The two sat in silence for a few moments. Anderson watched his former charge gaze vacantly at his scotch. Anderson didn’t drink alcohol often, usually only after a gruelling mission, but he wanted some reason to speak with his former charge. Enrico… worried him. He rose through the ranks of the church unnaturally fast, and with his latest promotion, Anderson wanted to speak with him. Not that he’d ever think Enrico would do something underhanded, but the priests who became powerful quickly often lost touch with reality. Anderson knew Enrico had too much potential to succumb to something as petty as that.

“Father.” Said paladin hummed absently, slowly pulling himself out of his thoughts. “May I have some more?” Anderson nodded and served Enrico.

“Now…” Anderson began, wondering how to word his thoughts, “I believe I owe you a congratulations, Bishop.”

Enrico smiled. “Ah, yes. It was just last week I was promoted to head of the Iscariot. It is rather sad that Father Roman retired, but he deserves his peace after so many years of work.” He mildly said, eyes gleaming slightly.

“Pity indeed. Though I know ya will do just fine.” Anderson said.

“More than that, Father. Iscariot has the potential to become magnificent.” He grinned. Anderson smiled - ah yes, that was the ambitious man he knew. He almost missed that Enrico under the calm, sweet, and collected exterior. “In fact, I actually took up your invitation to give you a bit of a head’s up, as the Americans call it.”

That made Anderson’s eyebrows wrinkle. “What?”

Enrico leaned in, eyes darting from side to side as if he was checking for ghosts, and spoke in a stage whisper. “Millennium is back in Europe. They’re done regrouping in Argentina, and they’re intent on toppling Hellsing after Alucard and the Angel ruined their experiments.”

Anderson’s blue eyes widened. “Are we… supporting them again? After they have bastardized humanity with their experiments?”

Enrico sighed and shook his head. “The pope is against it. He believes our involvement last time was a mistake.” Anderson noticed Enrico didn’t sound like he agreed. “So we are, for now, simply preventing them from causing too much damage. Because of their activity, however, vampire sightings have increased, so the Iscariot’s work has increased.’

Anderson nodded and took a sip of his drink. He was suspecting there was a question within that statement, but he waited for Enrico to ask him.

“Yumiko and Heinkel are doing wonderful, of course. However, Millenium can do anything anytime, so we must really… up our game, per se.” Enrico delicately put, watching Anderson for a moment. Said paladin sighed.

“There’s a question in tha’ statement.”

“There is. Will you come out of retirement to serve Iscariot once more? We will arrange for others to care for the orphanage, and you will be compensated. You’d be my right hand man, and Yumiko and Heinkel will help you whenever you require it.” Enrico offered, speaking quickly. He looked like he wanted to say more, but he simply put his glass on the table and waited, his hands absently playing with his robe.

Anderson mentally smiled, noticing how young Enrico looked, as if he actually thought for a second, Anderson wouldn’t say yes. He was a _paladin_ for Christ’s sake. He’d know everyone there, for almost all of the Iscariot members were from his orphanage in Rome or Father David’s orphanage in Ireland. Not to mention, it was a perfect opportunity to keep an eye on his charge, and even watch him grow into a truly magnificent man. What else could he say but yes? And still, Enrico had a mask of calmness on, the mask he used only when he was nervous. Such a silly child.

“Of course, bishop. My services are always at your command.”

Enrico smiled, a smile a bit more earnest than the others he used. “Thank you, Father.”


End file.
